


[podfic] Firework

by MirandaTam, reena_jenkins



Series: Jedi Shmi AU [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, F/F, Fluff, ITPE 2017, Jedi traditions and Tatooine traditions are very different, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, New Year's in SPACE, Podfic, but in some places they overlap, for once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-18 13:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13101012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirandaTam/pseuds/MirandaTam, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Shmi spends her first New Year's Eve at the Jedi Temple with family and friends.





	[podfic] Firework

**Author's Note:**

  * For [forzandopod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/forzandopod/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Firework](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9141670) by [MirandaTam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirandaTam/pseuds/MirandaTam). 



**Coverartist:**    [ **reena_jenkins**  ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)  
****

**Warnings:** New Year's Eve, New Year's IN SPACE, Jedi traditions and Tatooine traditions are very different, but in some places they overlap, New Year's Kiss, Fluff, for once, ITPE 2017

 **Length:**  00:08:11  
  
**Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as [**an mp3 right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ITPE%202017/\(SW\)%20_Firework_.mp3) (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/)) or as **[a podbook (m4b)](http://itpe.fandomlibrarian.org/2017/2017ITPE0358.zip)**  compiled by [](http://twitter.com/bessyboo)[](http://twitter.com/bessyboo) **bessyboo**


End file.
